Eddie,Nina and A Cheating Fabian
by IceCreamLover0003
Summary: What happens when Fabian cheats on Nina, and an old friend comes to help her recover. Nina and Eddie-NEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina's P.O.V

Everyone was in the common room, because Victor was going to give a really big announcement. I just want this to be over; I can't stand being in the same room as Joy. I don't know why she hates me so much, I mean if she is mad that me and Fabian are dating then I guess she needs to get over that, because me and Fabian are in love with each other, no matter what.

"Alright, everyone I have a really big announcement. We are going to have a new student, so I want you guys to treat him with respect."Victor said.

"What is the student name?" Mara said.

"His name is Eddie, and he is from America."Trudy said.

"Oh great another American that is going to be coming to this house."Joy said

"Ms. Mercer would you like to say that again to Mr. Sweet." Victor said.

"No." Joy said.

After the big announcement everyone went into their room.

"So do you think the new guy is going to be cute?"Amber said.

"The only guy I think is cute is Fabian."Nina said.

"Oh, well I don't mean to alarm you, but when I was going to the bathroom, I saw Joy and Fabian going into Joy's room."Amber said.

"They might just be studying and plus what can they do, Patricia and Mara are in the room."Nina said.

"Well actually, they are both downstairs helping Trudy clean up for the new guy that is coming in like 30 minutes."Amber said.

"Oh, my god. That girl is trying to steal my boyfriend, I have to go."Nina said.

"NINA WAIT."Amber yelled.

Nina stormed into Joy's room, to see Fabian and Joy kissing. Nina was just shock to see that Fabian would betray her like that.

"I can't believe you would do this to me."Nina said.

"Nina don't you knock."Fabian and Joy said.

"No, I don't because I knew something weird was going on. I can't believe you would do this to me Fabian. Remember this necklace you gave to me."Nina said. She was pointing to the necklace that Fabian gave her that said the words "Love" on it. It symbols it that they will always love each other and that they would never do anything stupid like cheat. But I guess that was already broken.

"You know what, Fabian I can't believe you would do this to me, I guess we are done. How could you do this to me."Nina said. She ripped off the necklace and threw it on Fabian and stormed out.

"NINA WAIT… I AM SORRY."Fabian said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Nina was on running down the steps to go outside she fell down the steps and hit her head and tripped down the steps. No one was there to help here until the front door open to see a blonde hair guy with a red flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, and red skinners. Nina has seen this boy before.

"Eddie?"Nina asked.

"Nina, Oh my god what happen to you."Eddie said.

"Long story. I missed you so much; I haven't seen you in forever."Nina said.

"Yeah I can never forget my best bud."Eddie said.

"Yeah, uh I think that you should go meet Victor so he can tell you where your room is."Nina said.

"Yeah I will but I think I should take you into the living room so you are not on these steps."Eddie said.

"That would be really sweet."Nina said.

Eddie picked up Nina bridal style and they walked into the common room to see Patricia, Alfie, Mara and Jerome cleaning up.

"Wow, you've gotten stronger."Nina said.

"Yeah you can say that."Eddie said. Then they both started laughing.

"Uh who is this?" Mara asked.

"This is Eddie he is a new student and I used to live right next to him when I was in America. So we were like best friends."Nina said.

"Oh."Mara said.

"Yeah, I'm Jerome, that's Mara this is Alfie and this is Patricia my girlfriend."Jerome said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Is this all the people in the house?"Eddie asked.

"No there are 4 others who live here."Alfie said.

"Oh well I guess I am going to meet this Victor guy."Eddie said walking out of the room.

"Oh does a certain American have a crush on a long time friend."Jerome said.

"No, I highly doubt that. She is madly in love with Fabian."Mara said.

"Well I think Fabian likes some else, because I saw him with his tongue down Joy's throat."Nina said.

"WHAT?"Everyone said.

Nina explained what happen and how her ankle was like that.

"That is horribly. I can't believe they would do that."Mara said.

"Well I mean ever since Joy got back she has been all on Fabian."Jerome said.

"I guess it was a matter of time before she would kiss him."Alfie said.

"Guys don't make Nina feel bad."Patricia said.

"No I don't care what Fabian does, because I broke up with him and I hope he is happy with that thing."Nina said.

"DINNER."Trudy yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Eddie was finished talking to Victor, he went back down stairs to were Nina, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome and Mara were.

"So who are you rooming with."Jerome said.

"Some guy name Fabian."Eddie said.

"Wow that is really weird that you just said that because we were just talking about him."Alfie said.

"ALFIE."They all yelled.

"What just happen, I am so confused."Eddie said.

"Well, Nina and Fabian dated, well when she was upstairs she was talking to Amber and then Amber thought that something weird was going on between Fabian and Joy, so Nina wanted to find out and she stormed into Joy's room to see Joy and Fabian kissing."Mara said.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, and is that why when I came you were on the steps."Eddie said.

"Yeah, but honestly I am perfectly find I have moved on."Nina said.

"That fast?"Eddie questioned.

"Yup."Nina answered

Just then everyone stormed down to the steps for dinner. It was a but awkward because some people didn't know who the guy was until Nina broke the silence.

"Everyone who doesn't know this is Eddie. I have known him since we were both 5. He is like my best friend."Nina said.

"Well, I'm Amber, this is Mick, and That CHEATER over there is Fabian and his little SKANK of a girlfriend right there is Joy."Amber said.

"Wow, this is quite a school and no one told me that British girls were so cute."Eddie said.

"Wow you are such a tease."Nina said.

"Aw I miss that about you Nines."Eddie said.

After that, they all went to their rooms.

"So you and Eddie."Amber said.

"What about us."Nina said.

"Nothing it's just that you and him would make a cute couple."Amber said.

"Oh, just cause me and Fabian broke up doesn't mean that I am going to just get a boyfriend all of a sudden, I am not like Joy."Nina said.

"Well I am just saying you guys should really consider dating."Amber said.

"Well that is not going to happen."Nina said.

"Whatever."Amber said.

"GUYS COME DOWN STAIRS! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU."Patricia said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Eddie and Nina walked down the steps and to the common room they saw a completely new room. The furniture was all pushed back and the room was dark but there was candles that were scented, vanilla, strawberry and cinnamon all around the room. On the floor there was a bunch of cushion for people to sit on and a Pepsi bottle on the floor.

"Can you tell me what this I can honestly tell you that this is not normal."Eddie said.

"Its are monthly Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare game."Nina said.

"Yeah but since what happen with you and Fabian you don't have to play you can just be a moderator."Amber said.

"Thanks Ambs. But I'm not afraid or scared of him. Remember I broke up with him he was the one to do the unfaithly thing and cheat on me."Nina said.

"You are so right he is such a **NERDY** **CHEATING GEEK."**Patricia said.

"Patricia calm down. Its not like its your fault or anything."Jerome said.

"You know instead of having a little game night how about a court night."Amber said.

"That's not such a bad idea. You know what we should do everyone is up for it."Eddie said.

"We're in."Jerome, Patricia, Mara,Mick, Alfie and Amber said.

"Nina are you in?"Eddie asked shyly.

"Find I guess I just want to know why he did that to me."Nina answered.

They all got ready. Then at 8'oclock they all went downstairs to see the room kinda looking the same but instead their was a coach to sit 5 people and a chair for a judge and 4 other chairs for the defendant and the prosecution.

The people on the coach were, Jerome, Alfie,Mick, Patricia and Alfie. In the judge chair it was Amber Millington.

The Prosecutor was Fabian and Joy. And the Defendant was Nina and Eddie.

"Okay guys lets get this show on the road."Amber said.

"Okay. So your honor we are here today to see the fight against Nina and Fabian. Your honor Nina states that Fabian cheated on her and he says that that's not exactly what happen."Mara said

"Thank you Mara. Oh and props for you for the Zara turquoise geeks to go with the DKNY dress."Amber said.

"Thanks and first to the the stand is Nina."Mara said.

Nina walked to the stand very slow and she tried not to look at Fabian.

"So , you claim that your boyfriend cheated on you."Joy said.

"Yes he did, he cheated on me with you."Nina said.

"Yes so tell mw what did you see when you barged into his room at around 4:30 pm?"Joy asked.

"Well one I didn't barged in. And two I saw you on his lap sticking your tongue down his throat."Nina said.

"So you admit that you saw me kiss him?"Joy asked.

"Your honor Joy is asking some pretty stupid question we get the fact that she was on his lap but if she doesn't have anymore **DECENT** questions then why don't you just sit down."Patricia said.

"Find. Did you think that there was something weird going on with your boyfriend?"Joy asked

"Well...kind but I thought he was just thinking about something and that maybe he would talk to be about it and not just ditch me for the past couple of days for you."Nina said.

"Well did you feel threatened by me?"Joy asked.

"Well no."Nina said.

"That's all my questions."Joy said walking away.

"We call Fabian to the stand."Alfie said.

"Now Fabian I understand that you were kissing Joy. Is that true?"Eddie asked.

"Yes its true."Fabian answered.

"Then why at first did you deny it when a bunch of your friends asked you it?"Eddie said.

"Well I didn't want them to think that I was some kind of player or anything so I just deny it."Fabian said

"Did you also turn the story around saying that Nina wad the one cheating on you. And that she was "Cheating" on you with me?"Eddie asked.

"Yes that is true."Fabian said.

"One last question. Why did you decide to kiss Joy? What was wrong with Nina?"Eddie asked.

"What. Nothing wa wring with her."Fabian said.

"Then why did you cheat of nothing was wrong with her. Why did you do it. Did you not like her anymore, did you think she was cheating what what what was it.?Eddie asks frantically.

**"I WAS AFRAID SHE WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME OKAY. I THOUGHT IF I WOULD CHEAT ON HER SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH ME. IN FACT I THOUGHT SHE WOULD WANT ME EVEN MORE OKAY OKAY."**Fabian yelled.

"That's all the questions."Eddie said.

"Okay now we will talk a 5 minute recess and then we will see what the jury will do."Amber said.

€ In the kitchen €

"I think we have a chance of winning."Eddie said.

"Yeah I hope so. But I can't believe he thought I would break up with him and then he would do something as stupid and pathetic as that. What and idiot."Nina said.

"Wow, you must be feeling so much better."Eddie said.

"I'm kind am. Thanks for helping me and, you would make a good lawyer."Nina said.

"Really?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah you were so emotionally and you were kinda hot when you when were getting all in his face."Nina said.

"You thought I was hot."Eddie said.

"Yeah totally."Nina said.

"Look we got this in the bag Fabian, the jury realizes that she wad the one to cause you act the way you ?Fabian?Fabes are you even listening to me."Joy said.

"Yeah I heard honestly do you think they are going to calm her guilty. I mean I was the complete ass hole in the case.I think I'm going to ask for her back."Fabian said about to walk to her when Joy grabbed his hand.

"What do you think your doing. Don't you see, she wants this. She wants you to coke crawling back to her. To show that she is in charge when really **YOUR** I'm charge not her. Plus don't you want a hot and sexier girlfriend then her. Why don't you just go out with me instead after all I'm here and she is there with Eddie."Joy said.

"Find I guess I mean, you will let me touch your ass and she won't."Fabian said.

"That's the spirit. Now come one they are calling us back in."Joy said.

Nina,Eddie, Joy and Fabian had walked back into the common room.

"All right guys court is back is how do you find each of the opponents?"Amber asked.

"Well your, lovely, stylish and extremely hot judge. Jerome and Mick find the Fabian and Joy party. **GUILTY."** Alfie said.

Ok. And how do Patricia and Mara find both parties?"Amber asked.

"We find the Joy and Fabian party also **GUILTY."** Patricia said.

"Well that means that Fabian is a cheater and a 2 timer. Case dismiss. And good night cause I'm tired."Amber said.

After that they all went to bed satisfied. Except for Fabian, Joy and Nina.

-Joy because she is afraid Fabian is going to break up with her.

-Fabian because he just wants things to go back to normal before he was known as a cheater.

-Nina because she thinks that Fabian should of have a better punishment and that she is afraid Joy is going to ruin her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~The next morning~

Everyone except Nina,Fabian,Joy and Eddie were in the dinning room.

"Hey have you seen Joy,Fabian,Eddie and Nina?"Mara asked.

"Well when I was coming down I saw Eddie going into the showers. So yeah."Jerome said.

"And Nina is probably getting ready. When I was just about to leave she got up and went to the showers."Amber said

"Okay. So do you think Joy is going to do something you know...EVIL to Nina."Amber said.

"Probably I mean before she went to bed she wrote in her diary. And Mara and I checked in last night."Patricia said.

"Yup it was my idea. I mean we all care about Nina so I just thought that we should take a bitch down."Mara said.

"Well what did she right."Mick said.

"Look guys I love the fact that you guys are so sweet and that you care about me. But don't do some thing that you guys might regret."Nina said and then she walked in, in a completely new school uniform.

Instead of her grey sweater and black flats she just has a white button down, red blazer,black skirt that was 3 inches away from the knee. Red lace tights and black skin tight biker boots.

"You look...WOW."Jerome said.

"Well you can thank Patricia and Amber. They help and I think I like this new look better. Also Patricia I order the new skin tight button down shirts for you. Also the lace bras that you need are coming."Nina said.

"Thanks and the fishnet tights are coming and the purple lace bras are coming."Patricia said.

"Wow, this is such a turn on."Jerome said.

"You boys are so weird."Mara said.

"Also have you guys seen Eddie?"Nina asked

"He is probably I'm his room."Mick said.

Nina walked into his room without knocking. And then she barged in to see Joy in Fabians Eddie getting his stuff ready.

"Hey Eddie."Nina said.

"Hey, wow you look different and I really like it."Eddie said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me. I would normally walk with Fabian but since your here. I prefer you any day. So you wanna wanna?"Nina said.

"Well sure why not. Also I think that the biker boots and the skin tight button down shirt is very... Sexy."Eddie said.

"You are such a tease."Nina said walking away.

"Meet you at the front door in 5 minutes."Eddie said.

"Look you and her make a cute couple."Joy said.

"Thanks but, I really don't need your opinion. Also why would you do that with Fabian."Eddie said.

"Look I know what Fabian likes and I know it's not Nina and besides I was saving her. Look you can tell Nina this and you can even ask anyone in the house but Fabian is a man-whore he sleeps with everyone he goes out with."Joy said

"But you go out with him."Eddie said.

"No here is the thing he only goes out with the girl if the girl makes it official. Because he doesn't want to be the one to be all innocent and fluffy. He is an ass. So I'm not the bad guy he is."Joy said.

"Okay. I'm going to ask everyone else."Eddie said walking out.

"Hey guys is it true that Fabian was going to sleep with Nina."Eddie said.

"Well...yeah. He always does that."Mick said.

"So he technically lied he said that he was afraid that she was going to break up with him."Mara said.

"Well we all know that Nina will wait. So that's why he did that."Alfie said.

"Wait how do you know this?"Patricia said

"Lets say your ex-best friend told me."Eddie said.

"So I hope she knows that she is going to be the next girl."Amber said.

"Not really, she told me that he only goes out with a girl of the girl makes it official."Eddie said.

"Yeah I remember he did that with my friend Lucy."Amber said

"So then why is she hanging out with him?"Jerome asked.

"She didn't say, but if you think about it she was kinda actually saving Nina."Eddie said.

"Well don't worry, we will get ti the bottom of it."Nina said.

"Nina did you just here all of that?"Alfie said.

"Yup and I think that the first thing that we should do is get Joy away from Fabian."Nina said

"Well...Why?"Mara said

"I mean Fabian might think that there is something going on. Also trust me, one time when we were just friends and we were studying, he kept flirting and then when I went to the bathroom I found him shirtless when I cam back."Nina said

"Oh, and I think we should expose Fabian for what he really is."Amber said.

"Yeah we get some hot sauce and then rip his pants down and-"Patricia started saying.

"No I think she met that we should tell the whole school that he is an **ASS**."Mara said.

"Okay should we talk about it at lunch."Alfie said.

"Yup."Nina said.

After that they all got up and walked out the house and they all walked in different directions.

"So how long will I see this new Nina?"Eddie asked

" I don't know. It depends. But I mean I guess you will see her a but more often."Nina said.

"Good also I think you should straighten your hair. And possibly dye it."Eddie said

"I don't know, but we have this huge project that they will tell us about today and we will need partners so you want to work on it?"Nina asked.

"I don't know, will you wear a tight shirt?"Eddie asked.

"What is with guys and tight shirts are my shirts that tight?"Nina asked.

"They like tight shirts because they are able to see how big a girls boobies are. And not all your shirts are tight."Eddie said.

"You can see my boobs."Nina said.

"Not really, but don't worry i will tell you if you can."Eddie said.

"Okay, oh and come on we are going to be late."Nina said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all walked in 2 seconds before the bell and they came into the English room.

"Uh were is our teacher?"Mara said.

"Uh I don't know. Do you think he got sick or something at the last minute."Mick said

"No. would of told us."Jerome said.

"Should we go tell him or what."Nina said.

"I don't know I think we should wait for like 5 minutes and if no one comes up then I think we should go to him or we can just blow this all off and -"Patricia said.

"Hey sorry I'm so late its just that my car broke down oh I'm guessing you guys don't know me yet didn't the principal tell you you were getting a new teacher. Well anyway I'm Rebecca. But call me ."Rebecca said.

She was dressed in a black pencil skirt 6 in. heels, a lavender shirt and a gem drop sapphire neck-a-lace.

"Well I don't know any of your names but how come this class is only filled with like 9 10 people."Rebecca said.

"Every house has one class a day were only there house mates are in."Mara said.

"Well that's good. I don't have to worry about so many names."Rebecca said.

"Well I'm Jerome."

"I'm Alfie."

"I'm Amber and I really like your shoes."

"I'm Patricia."

"I'm Fabian."

"I'm Mick."

"I'm Eddie."

"I'm Mara."

"And I'm Nina."

"Well its mice to meet you so I understand that you guys have to do this project about Shakespeare. So I thought we should do something way better by writing plays just like he did."Rebecca said.

"Can it be about anything."Amber said.

"Well Shakespeare wrote alot about love and how it can never be so try to do something based on that. I will give you this whole class to get some ideas out together and then at the last 5 minutes we will share."Rebecca said.

"I think we should write a play about love but make the setting in high school."Amber said.

"How about its like forbidden love like the girl has a boyfriend already but while tutoring some guy sparks kinda fly."Mick said.

"Oh and then the aliens come out and zap the girl to a whole other world."Alfie said.

**"NO ALIENS ALFIE."**Everyone said.

"But I do like Ambers idea. It is kinda sweet I think we should definitely do that."Nina said.

"I think Nina should be the girl."Mara said.

"Find then if I'm the girl you are the director and Amber is the writer of the play."Nina said.

"Find I guess this is fair and I think there has to be another girl to be like Nina's dating guru."Amber said.

"How about you Patricia"Nina said

"Sure why not."Patricia said

"Great I'm going to start writing the script."Amber said.

"Hey should get someone to draw a layout of the stage and the scenes and props. Hey Alfie you would be perfect for that."Mick said.

"Sure why not. Someone get me alot of paper. And the setting is mostly at a school right."Alfie said.

"Well yeah and I'm thinking that you should make a home layout."Amber said.

"No problem."Alfie said.

"So Nina I just heard Mick and Mara talking and they might cast Fabian as the boy that you are currently dating. Just FYI."Patricia said

"I don't care. Even though he did that to me I will still be the most professional person you can ever meet."Nina said.

"Okay well Mick and I were talking and we decided who is playing who and what the name of the character is going to be."Mara said.

"What's my characters name? I already know who I'm playing and I would juts like to know the name."Patricia said

"Your characters name is Donna."Mara said.

"Thank you."Patricia said

"Nina your the lead and the characters name is Anna."Mara said.

"Eddie you will play the guy that Nina tutors and his name is Ryan."Mick said

"Fabian you will be Nina's boyfriend in a way were all you guys mostly do is kiss and have sex."Mick said

"Do I actually have to do all of that. Cause I think it would be weird for people to watch cause it is a play."Nina said.

"No we are making it into a movie so it is wad better that way. So you might have to so that it not. It all depends on the script department."Mick said

"Well sad that I'm the chief of everything. The script, the filming even the actors."Joy said.

"I always thought that was the directors job."Patricia said.

"Well I think it would be best to have an overall chief. So Amber do you have the first scene."Joy said.

"Yeah actually. I think it is pretty good."Amber said.

"Well let me see."Joy said.

"Great great. This is amazing I'm surprised Amber so I'm going to copy this for Nina and Fabian. I want you guys to learn the likes sooner like now and then rehearse it right here in the next 15 minutes."Joy said waking away to the copy machine.

"Hey Nina, I know you and I don't get along after what I did but maybe while filming this we can get to know each other better and possible maybe rekindle our-"Fabian sais leaning in about to kiss Nina.

"Fabian I will work with you but I will don't kiss you unless it is for the movie. I'm over you and I think that you should know that now."Nina said.

"Find but I will always love you."Fabian said

"Whatever."Nina said.

Later that day back at the house.

Nina walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She also saw Eddie in there.

"Hey Eddie."Nina said.

"Hey you want a snack or something before 8th period?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah I actually think that would be nice."Nina said.

"Well are you okay about all of this or no?Cause i read the script and I heard what Fabian said to you. So yeah and Fabian is going to have to see you in your bra."Eddie said.

"Find I will try to be the most professional person ever."Nina said.

"If you don't mind me asking have you and Fabian ever done that."Eddie said.

"No I would never do that with him."Nina said.

"Good. I mean...uh well uh never mind."Eddie said

"I know what you meant so don't worry Kk."Nina said.

"Yeah look Nina if he tells you anything and touches you in anyway tell me cause he doesn't have a right to do that unless its for the movie. Okay.?"Eddie said.

"Yeah. So you wanna head back now or what.?"Nina asked

"Yeah."Eddie said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back at the house

The whole Anubis House went back to the house to talk about the play.

"Alfie this is a really cool layout and you need all of this in 1 hour."Amber said.

"Yeah."Alfie said.

"I'm very impressed I didn't think you could do things so fast, I'm so proud of you."Amber said.

"Thanks."Alfie said.

Up in Joy's,Mara and Patricia's room

"So Joy about your script Nina made a copy for me and I just realized something."Patricia said.

"What did you realize."Joy said.

"Well in the first scene, there is alot of touching and cute words and then there is this really really really long kiss."Patricia said.

"Yeah so..?"Joy questioned.

"It's just that Nina and Fabian just broke up like 2 days ago and do you think that this will make them feel...well comfortable."Patricia said.

"Don't you get it I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW THEY FEEL,ESPECIALLY THAT EVIL WITCH NINA I WANT HER TO SUFFER HAVING TO DO THIS SO IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I WILL BACK YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. SO BACK OFF."Joy said.

"But why are you doing this I thought you were on our side not his."Patrica said.

"Look its a really long story."Joy said.

"Well I'm listening."Patricia said.

Down In Fabian's Room

"Okay Nina I know your not so comfortable with this but I mean you're just playing a role so you really don't hate me at all actually."Fabian said.

"Fabian I'm going to pretend that like the last 2 days didn't happen what so ever cause what you did to be was a new low...even for you, so I'm not going to say anything about what you did to be."Nina said.

"Find then let's just rehearse these lines before we both end up killing each other."Fabian said.

"Okay, let's just do this."Nina said.

"Look Anna, I think that you are just an amazing person but that guy that guy Ryan is a freak and I don't want you hanging out with him."Jacob/Fabian said.

"You don't control me and first of all, there is NOTHING going on between to us so just stop, stop controlling me and you don't know is just so misunderstood compare to people like us you know the popular people and I don't think that's right."Donna/Nina said.

"Nina you are so hot when your upset."Fabian said. Then out of nowhere he kissed Nina passionately and pushed her down on the he started pulling up her top,but luckily Eddie came in.

"FABIAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"Eddie asked.

Then he yanked Fabian off of Nina and then punched him in the face a couple of times.

"Eddie thank you so much."Nina said hugging him.

"Nina I think you should fix your top. And you welcome."Eddie said.

"So do you think we should call a meeting with everyone."Nina said.

"Yeah."Eddie said.


End file.
